Sweet Girl
by Loki Lie's God
Summary: Rukia tenta fazer um bolo... Mas Ichigo parece ter outros planos...


Que dia mais cansativo

Que dia mais cansativo! Primeiro, a escola. Depois ainda teve que matar hollows, e, só para constar, não foram poucos. Tudo o que queria era chegar em casa, tomar um longo banho quente, comer algo e dormir como uma pedra. Mas algo lhe dizia que isto não aconteceria.

Chegou em casa e abriu a porta lentamente... Estava com um mau pressentimento, mas deu de ombros e decidiu que era tudo sua imaginação. Um barulho na cozinha o intrigou, lentamente andou até a cozinha, e o que via poderia ser traduzido com uma única palavra... Caos, simples e puro caos.

- O que aconteceu aqui? O Katrina passou por essa cozinha? – perguntou pasmo caminhando para dentro da cozinha, desviando das cascas de ovos e pedaços de massa que ele deduziu que eram de bolo.

- Oh, Ichigo, okaeri. – a morena, totalmente suja de farinha, cumprimentou o garoto e voltou a difícil tarefa de manusear a batedeira. Ichigo, ao ver a cena, percebeu que ela não tinha muita prática.

A mistura pastosa de leite, ovos, farinha e fermento simplesmente voava pela cozinha, enquanto a garota violentamente virava a batedeira de um lado para o outro.

- Você ta tentando fazer o que? Algum tipo de arma biológica? – perguntou, pasmo, quando um pedaço generoso de massa de bolo caiu do teto à alguns centímetros de seu braço direito.

- Claro que não, seu idiota. – olhou-o irritada. – Eu to fazendo um bolo, não notou? – apontou para os inofensivos ingredientes que jaziam por toda a pia, e Ichigo decidiu que só eram inofensivos longe das mãos da pequena. – Mas até agora só consegui fazer aquele creme. – disse orgulhosa apontando para uma vasilha de vidro cheia de um pastoso creme amarelado.

- A ultima coisa que eu acharia que você está fazendo, é um bolo. – os olhos arregalados mal notaram uma porção de massa de bolo vindo em sua direção. Desviou por pouco.

- Oh, desculpe, minha mão escorregou. – a voz melosa e o sorriso cínico denunciavam a mentira deslavada da garota. Parece que ela tem um pouco de prática, pensou o ruivo.

- Por que você decidiu fazer um bolo? – perguntou o mais calmo que conseguiu. Apesar da tremenda bagunça na cozinha, que certamente ele teria que limpar.

- Eu estava assistindo televisão. – apontou para a sala. – E então uma mulher passou a receita desse bolo de maracujá. Então eu resolvi fazer. – deu de ombros. Droga de canal de culinária, o ruivo pensou e depois suspirou.

- Você está toda suja... – os cabelos da garota estavam presos e cobertos por um lenço branco todo sujo de farinha. Vestia uma saia quadriculada que chegava a uns quadro dedos acima dos joelhos da garota e uma blusa branca, que Ichigo achou estranhamente familiar. Estava descalça.

- Depois eu tomo um banho. – deu de ombros novamente e voltou à bater a mistura.

Ichigo sorriu. Ela poderia estar suja de massa de bolo e farinha, mas ainda estava linda. Um pensamento pervertido passou pela mente do garoto enquanto ele olhava a vasilha em cima da mesa e um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios. Quando entrara na cozinha, achou que seus pressentimentos estavam certos, agora, achava que eles estavam totalmente errados.

Rukia franzia o cenho enquanto tentava controlar a batedeira, estava tão concentrada, que só notou que Ichigo estava próximo dela quando sentiu os lábios do garoto deslizarem por seu pescoço.

- I-Idiota, o que esta fazendo? – sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo quando as mãos de Ichigo tocaram suas cochas.

- Vim ver de perto como se faz o bolo. – Rukia não conseguia ver, mas sabia que Ichigo estava sorrindo maliciosamente. Segurou um gemido quando a língua de Ichigo brincou com o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- V-Você está me desconcentrando. – as mãos trêmulas da garota seguraram fortemente a vasilha de plástico onde estava a mistura.

- Estou? – perguntou cínico e colou ainda mais o corpo no da garota. – Desculpe. – sussurrou ao ouvido da morena enquanto suas mãos subiam lentamente das cochas para a cintura da garota.

- E-Eu tenho que terminar de fazer esse bolo. – disse ofegante.

- Eu sei... – não se afastou e agora conduzia suas mãos pela barriga da garota. – Estou te atrapalhando? – deu uma leve mordidinha no pescoço da garota e sorriu deliciado quando finalmente conseguiu arrancar um gemido dela.

Está sim! Rukia pensou em falar, mas manter sua boca fechada estava exigindo demais da garota, se abrisse a boca agora não conseguiria se controlar, e saberia que essa seria a vitória de Ichigo.

- Não vai me responder? – as mãos do garoto começaram a brincar com os botões da blusa de Rukia. Propositalmente resvalava os dedos nos seios da garota por cima do tecido da blusa. Rukia fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior buscando forças para não gemer alto. Sentiu Ichigo sorrir em seu pescoço quando todos os botões da blusa estavam apertos, e agora sentia o tecido escorregar pelos seus ombros.

Isso é loucura! Estamos na cozinha, se alguém chegar, certamente nos pegará! Pensou alarmada enquanto seus dedos escorregavam da vasilha para a borda da pia.

- Sabe... – Ichigo falou ao seu pescoço e o hálito quente do garoto tocando sua pele nua quase fez Rukia desistir. – Meu pai disse que chegará tarde hoje... – deixou sua língua escorregar pelas costas da garota enquanto tateava a mesa a procura da vasilha com creme. – Karin provavelmente vai jogar futebol depois da escola, e Yuzu disse que dormiria na casa de uma amiga. – sorriu vitorioso quando achou a vasilha e com os dedos puxou-a até a beirada da mesa, então se afastou da garota e a notou relaxar, pegou a vasilha de creme e soltou uma risada falsamente maléfica. – Significa que você está a minha mercê esta tarde inteira, Rukia. - notou-a tremer e deixou um pouco do creme escorregar pelo pescoço da garota, lambuzando-o todo e caindo pelas costas da garota.

- Ah! Ta gelado. – gemeu e arqueou o corpo, fazendo o creme escorrer pelas suas costas até a sua cintura. Ichigo riu e a abraçou por trás.

- Duvido que você consiga fazer um bolo... – lambeu um pouco de creme do pescoço de Rukia. – E seria um desperdício jogar esse creme fora. - desceu a língua até as costas de Rukia enquanto as mãos lambuzadas de creme se desfaziam do sutien da garota.

Rukia apoiou-se na pia e inclinou o corpo enquanto avidamente Ichigo limpava as costas da garota com a própria língua.

- O creme está ótimo... – continuava lambendo as costas da garota enquanto suas mãos, que haviam libertado os seios da garota da prisão do sutien, divertiam-se no torso nu da morena.

Rukia desistiu de tentar resistir. As mãos da pequena estavam tremulas e seu rosto corado e parecia que havia corrido os 100 metros rasos. Respira com sofreguidão enquanto guiava as mãos do garoto pelo seu corpo com suas próprias.

Soltou a mão de Ichigo e soltou o lenço de seu cabelo, deixando-os cascatear por sua face corada e suada. Agora sua próxima missão era se livrar do empecilho avental.

De olhos fechados tateava as próprias costas em busca do cordão para soltar o avental, porem suas mãos foram paradas pelas mãos de Ichigo.

- Não, não. – a voz zombeteira em seu pescoço fez outro arrepio percorrer suas costas, enquanto o ruivo segurava as mãos da garota.

- Mas... O avental... – não conseguia se concentrar para formar frases completas, a excitação e o calor estavam-na deixando tonta, e Ichigo parecia se divertir com isso.

- Deixe-o. – soltou as mãos da garota e tocou a cintura lambuzada de creme da pequena. Abaixou lentamente a saia da garota, sujando suas cochas com o creme doce.

Rukia notou que apesar de parecer calmo, as mãos de Ichigo estavam geladas e tremulas pelo nervosismo, e a respiração do garoto estava descompassada e acelerada.

Notou sua saia cair e viu que as roupas de Ichigo já jaziam no chão. Sentiu sua excitação pressionar contra sua cocha direita e gemeu.

As mãos tremulas do garoto tocaram o elástico da ultima peça de roupa, fora o avental, que estava entre eles. Sentiu sua roupa de baixo escorregar por suas pernas e gemeu novamente quando Ichigo posicionou seu membro na entrada da parte mais preciosa do seu corpo.

Seus corpos se uniram em um só, enquanto o suor e o creme doce escorriam por seus corpos e a cozinha era inundada pelo som dos gemidos de ambos.

Caíram exaustos no chão frio da cozinha e Ichigo a abraçou fortemente.

- Meu creme... – a voz manhosa de Rukia o fez sorrir.

- Foi muito bem usado, se me permite dizer. – ouviu a morena rir e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

- Estou toda suja... Grudenta... – Rukia tocava o braço sujo de creme de Ichigo. – E você também. – lambeu o creme do braço do garoto e se assustou quando ele se levantou com ela em seu colo. – O que está fazendo? – perguntou assustada.

- Precisamos de um banho... – sorriu maliciosamente e Rukia riu brincalhona, enlaçando o pescoço do garoto e beijando-o gentilmente. Ichigo riu.

- O que foi? – perguntou confusa.

- Nosso primeiro beijo desde que eu cheguei em casa... – beijou-a novamente.

- Culpa sua, seu pervertido. – riu e olhou a cozinha totalmente suja. – Precisamos limpar tudo isso... – fez menção de descer dos braços de Ichigo, porem o ruivo balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Primeiro... – sorriu de uma maneira tão pervertida que Rukia se arrepiou. – Um bom e longo banho quente. – segurou-a firmemente a morena em seus braços e a levou para o banheiro... Onde, talvez, se tivessem tempo, tomariam um banho...


End file.
